


Nuances of Multiverse

by rldforyou (orphan_account)



Series: peter pan verse [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rldforyou
Summary: A collection of Universes, as viewed by Baekhyun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [the inspiration](http://thoughtcatalog.com/gaby-dunn/2012/05/maybe-in-another-universe-i-deserve-you/)

 

  
_note:_  
_** denotes happenings within the same Universe._  
_\- marks the start of another Universe_.

  
Baekhyun sits at the edge of the speckled grey marble chair, nursing a mug of his favourite beverage: forest berries tea. The fog brings with it a cold that seeps into the bones, and forest berries tea is a great comfort. It is nearing The Day, and so here he is, by the pool. He had taken to this position a few days ago, lugging the heavy seat from its hiding place to be nearer to the enchanted pool. And he only leaves the chair to ease the stiffness in his appendages from sitting in the same position for too long.  
  
The pool shows him happenings of the mortal world, and even though Baekhyun is no longer one of its inhabitants, he cannot help but to be concerned - his own heart still dwells down below. The position here lends him a great bird eye view of the other Universes too, and after so long, Baekhyun learns that he quite likes that. At least times seem happier in other Univerese, unlike the happenings in this Universe – U-0627 – they help to distract Baekhyun from the happenings in his own lifetime. Beings here know his reservations, and despite all of their urgings and advice, Baekhyun never quite learns to let go, frequently skipping his duties to gaze at the pool, just for a few glimpses of his beloved.  
  
It’s silly, Baekhyun understands. He resignedly exhales, and sets down his now-cold tea on the armrest. Eyeing the pool again, Baekhyun presses his palms down on the cold, polished hardness of his seat, trying to peer down as much as possible. The fog is thickening, and it blurs Baekhyun’s view. But there is that much a distance beings like Baekhyun are allowed near the pool; too near and they would pulverize into Nothingness, and even though Baekhyun may not be always too fond of the beings who reside here, it is here that he has found a haven. Besides, from what he has heard, Nothingness is a void that no being could ever dream of escaping from, and Baekhyun is willing to bet all of the golden persicas in the Eternal Garden that there is no enchanted pool for Baekhyun to watch his beloved one.  
  
And so Baekhyun stays a safe distance away from the pool, not daring to risk its condemnation.  
  
Deep in his wandering thoughts, Baekhyun hasn’t even realized when Jongin and Jongdae materialize beside him, only grasping their presence when Jongdae places a palm on his shoulder, sending light shocks of electricity throughout his body. Baekhyun winces.  
  
“Yah, Kim Jongdae!”  
  
“It’s Chen now, for your information. Goodness, when will you remember it? Too hung up over lover boy?”  
  
Baekhyun ignores the Jongdae’s jibe – the latter pouts – and now, Baekhyun is fully awake from the spike of adrenaline from Jongdae’s power. Disregarding Jongdae, Baekhyun turns to look at Jongin. His features bear gravity, a contrast of his usual smiling expression, and despite his young age, Jongin, or Kai, his official name, looks every bit the prodigy teleporter he is. But Jongin and Baekhyun are close, and so Jongin allows Baekhyun to call him by his birth name. So does Jongdae; the three of them frequently hang out. Baekhyun thinks they are the brothers he never had in his previous time.  
  
But… Why are they here? Jongdae _would_ be a prick and disrupt Baekhyun just because he feels like it, but Baekhyun also knows that Jongin would never interrupt Baekhyun during his alone time, save for urgent matters. He glances worriedly at Jongin.  
  
“Jongin.”  
  
“Hyung, they are looking for you at the Eternal Garden.” A pause. “You have been here much longer than usual. We couldn’t cover for you. Sorry, but you would need to get back. They – we – need you.” There is unmistakable hurt from the way Jongin’s voice breaks at the end to how firmly his jaw is set as he looks away from Baekhyun.  
  
Slightly bewildered, Baekhyun turns to look at Jongdae, who simply raises his immaculately arched brow, and immediately, Baekhyun is bombarded with images of a moody Jongin teleporting everywhere, and irritating those who were shocked by the sudden materialization of the grouchy prodigy. The underlying tone of the images is clear: He misses you.  
  
Baekhyun exhales ruefully; in his own wallowing, he has forgotten about how despite his seemingly uncaring exterior, Jongin behaves every bit like the clingy younger brother would. Another image is pushed into his mind: Jongin and Chen being tasked to bring back Baekhyun for the necessity of his power. Baekhyun glances back to Jongdae, who raises his hands in mock surrender, clearly meaning that they had not meant to disturb Baekhyun, as much as he was dearly missed.  
  
They do know after all, how much Baekhyun needs this.  
  
Overwhelmed, Baekhyun stands up from his chair and brings them into a hug, ignoring Jongdae’s indignant squawks and Jongin’s troubling stiffness. Baekhyun sighs and holds them in a tighter grip, basking in the comfort both provide. Goodness, he missed them too. Baekhyun hears Jongdae’s mumbles fading as he brings his hand to clutch at Baekhyun’s waist and Jongin begins to soften too, but before Baekhyun has barely opened his mouth to apologise, Jongin speaks.  
  
“Hyung. Have you seen him?”  
  
Baekhyun freezes, his eyes widen and his mouth dries; he knows they must have noticed, because Jongdae’s hand now strokes the length of his back comfortingly, while Jongin’s voice now stutters, and takes on an apologetic tone.  
  
“H-hyung, have you seen… C-chanyeol hyung?”  
  
Tears brim, but Baekhyun wills them not to spill over. Flashes of what he had seen the past couple of days remind him of what is to come. An elaborate proposal by the beach, thankful kisses, whispered promises of forever, and a certain tall awkward but undeniably beautiful male smiling in happiness, as another tall figure slips a elegant band on those stubby fingers.  
  
The same fingers that Baekhyun’s own delicate digits had once, a long time ago, tightly intertwined with.  
  
He blinks at the tessellated squares on the ground. “J-just glimpses… Nothing much.” A slight sniffle. “He’s getting… m-marrie-d.. in a few weeks’ time.”  
  
Baekhyun looks up to see identical looks of shock on their faces and their embrace breaks. Baekhyun attempts a watery smile, but winces as Jongin’s enraged voice sounds, “How _dare_ he?! How dare that bastard get married-” An alarmed Jongdae moves to hush Jongin, gesturing uneasily in Baekhyun’s direction, but that doesn’t stop Jongin.  
  
_“-when hyung’s death anniversary is drawing so near?!”_  
  
Baekhyun flinches from the words, but he tells himself that it is okay, he should have long accepted his demise, and it’s only natural that Chanyeol would move on, given his condition.  Not that Baekhyun has any right to care, when he doesn’t deserve Chanyeol at all.  But it still hurts, that five years on, Baekhyun still loves Chanyeol enough for him to want to wish for a second death when he first saw the images of the sweet proposal, but he doesn’t, because that is selfish, and even though Baekhyun isn’t the most understanding creature around, but he does know that he is needed here.  
  
But Jongin’s words are picking at his barely healed wounds, and if it’s of the physical kind, then surely the pinpricks of red would be gushing pools by now, because Jongin hasn’t stopped, his arms flailing wildly as he gets more and more agitated.  
  
“-how _dare_ he, when hyung has been _pining_ all these years, when hyung has done _nothing_ but wilt away in the first few months that he came here, when hyung still reminisces back onto the fucking jar of memories they shared _together_ -”  
  
“Jongin, _please-_ ”  
  
“–when hyung would stay up at nights crying for the forgiveness the bastard _would never ever hear_ , blessing him continually even though it leeches at hyung’s own depleting energy, sacrificing so much for him because hyung feels like he owes him, when out of so many Universes just why can’t he be like the other Chanyeols who love their Baekhyuns, but no, he goes around traipsing with other guys and now he’s getting married?! Even if hyung is long dead shouldn’t he have missed him more, shouldn’t he have known that hyung would _still_ hurt? Because fuck, even if he can’t see, can’t he _feel_?!” Jongin is screaming and near tears towards the end.  
  
Baekhyun whitens even further, if possible, and a whisper of “ _Jongin-ah, you know why and that he can’t help it-_ “ is barely heard. Jongin makes to rebut angrily, but a fizzling of energy in the air, a small thud, and then, silence.  
  
Baekhyun is too distraught to be fully aware of what happened, but one minute Jongin is livid and he’s unconscious the next, his weight resting on Jongdae’s small frame. A horrified Baekhyun rushes to help, but an unusually grave Jongdae who has a palm on Jongin’s shoulder, merely raises the other up, motioning for Baekhyun to go.  
  
“Don’t worry, it’s just a mild shock. He needs time to calm down; I’ll be with him. Now go back and fulfill your duties, or else who knows what punishment you will get this time.”  
  
Baekhyun’s eyes flit rapidly between the pair and to the direction of the Eternal Garden. Jongdae rolls his eyes, “Go now, he will teleport us back when he wakes up. Go!”  
  
Baekhyun bites his lip and nods, before turning his back to the pair to summon his powers to return. As someone of Baekhyun’s position, he has the additional powers to transport himself. Even though it isn’t that much dissimilar to Jongin’s powers, Jongin can go anywhere, whereas Baekhyun can only travel to places where light is able to reach. Moreover, there is still the question of efficiency. Baekhyun requires hours at an end while Jongin only needs split seconds. Jongdae is right; he doesn’t have time to waste.  
  
“Baekhyun.”  
  
Baekhyun whips to look at Jongdae, who has paused from heaving Jongin to Baekhyun’s marble chair. Images are pushed into his mind again, this time with undertones of sympathy and apology. Jongdae doesn’t need to say anything, but he still does.  
  
“Take care, you idiot.” Jongdae has on a wistful smile, and Baekhyun smiles shakily back, and feels the slow simmer of energy signaling the activation of powers.  
  
“Oh, and chamomile beats forest berries any day!” Jongdae calls out, and Baekhyun lets out a small but real smile now, the image of a grinning Jongdae burns at the back of his eyelids, as he releases his hold, and travels.  
  
**  
  
Baekhyun arrives at the secret clearing, and surreptitiously creeps through the thick foliage to get to the western part of the Eternal Garden. It is pretty quiet at the outside, and Baekhyun sighs in relief, exiting the clearing, only to hear a stern _Baekhyun_ and to come face to face with his wide-eyed colleague, and also Jongin’s partner, Kyungsoo.  
  
Baekhyun shrieks in surprise, which is only greeted by the further widening of Kyungsoo’s eyes and the immediate shushing of Baekhyun. Kyungsoo glowers at him reproachfully as Baekhyun ducks his head in embarrassment.  
  
“Where’s Jongin?”  
  
Baekhyun shrugs his shoulders, eyes steadily focusing on the ground. “He would be here soon.”  
  
Kyungsoo eyes Baekhyun watchfully, but drops the issue.  
  
“It’s only been a few days, but the persicas are beginning to fail.” Kyungsoo sweeps his arm over the landscape, and now Baekhyun’s own eyes round in shock, over the state of the Garden. It’s not as if he would honestly believe the Garden to flourish under his negligence, but to have deteriorated so quickly when it has only been four days… Frankly, Baekhyun hasn’t expected this.  
  
“I tried coaxing the earth to deliver more nutrients to the persica trees, but there is that much it can do. Minseok hyung has been trying to regulate the temperature as much as possible, but it’s much harder without you. Besides, you know they need a continual stream of your light.”  
  
Baekhyun looks back up, into Kyungsoo’s usually deadpan face, and notes with unease that for a moment, anxiety flickers in those abnormally huge eyes, but if there is anything that Baekhyun has learnt of his petite colleague over the years, it’s that Kyungsoo isn’t one who displays negative emotions easily, and so his expression is schooled back to his usual.  
  
“But thankfully the Tree of Life is still fine. Just the persicas. You know how we need to offer the persicas as tribute to U-0076 in a few days’ time.”  
  
U-0076. The Universe, if he remembers correctly, where the Baekhyun there is an artist and Chanyeol a photographer. Where they met in a gallery and fell in love, and currently live in a high-street loft in Manhattan, New York, living the envious life of two people so blissfully in love. Last that Baekhyun has seen, U-0076 Baekhyun and Chanyeol had even created astounding art pieces together, and got featured in various magazines for masterpieces they have created, _together_. U-0076 Baekhyun is even best friends with U-0076 Kyungsoo, and Baekhyun has seen them share amazing chemistry together. Ah, just how great would it be if Baekhyun actually shares that kind of understanding with his own Kyungsoo.  
  
But the present Kyungsoo is still talking, so Baekhyun zones back in. “… So go do your thing. I have to tend to the other gardens now. Oh, and The Lady will have something to say to you after you finished your job.”  
  
Baekhyun licks his lips worryingly.  
  
“O-okay. Sorry Kyungsoo.”  
  
Kyungsoo nods and turns away. And in the spur of the moment, Baekhyun does something he has never done before; he catches Kyungsoo’s arm, and murmurs a shy thanks.  
  
Kyungsoo is caught by surprise, that’s for sure. Despite Kyungsoo’s relationship with Jongin, Baekhyun’s own relationship with Kyungsoo hardly ventures beyond the curt interactions of their obligatory duties; so unusual this simple act of gratitude is that Baekhyun almost regrets it, but then he is graced with a hesitant, but genuine heart-shaped smile in return, and Baekhyun thinks, perhaps, hope of having chemistry with Kyungsoo in this Universe is not yet lost.  
  
**  
  
Baekhyun, Kyungsoo and Minseok are the guardians of the Eternal Garden. It is an attestation to their importance that save for the few apprentices, they are left solely to their own in here to cultivate the golden persicas. The persicas are the utmost symbol of U-0627 and only the trio wield the absolute power to grow them. Take away one of them, and that’s like a knock to the foundation of the Eternal Garden. They are the pillars of the Eternal Garden, and with it, the whole U-0627. The golden persicas are what sustain the celestials’ powers, and is native only to U-0627. The other Universes could not cultivate thee persicas despite the millennium of tries, and no one has discovered why so. So most Universes just give up, and U-0627 routinely sends the golden persicas as tribute to the fellow Universes.  
  
Baekhyun flits through the labyrinth of bushes and trees, and surveys the damage. He turns over one of persicas and cringes. His absence is terribly conspicuous on the persicas; the skin not as golden, and instead of its usual firmness, signs of wrinkling mars the texture. Baekhyun grasp at the wholeness of the persica - realizing the extent of its shriveling from the size – and brings it to his nose. They do not even smell as tangy as before, and the sight aches at Baekhyun, who has somewhat regarded the persicas as his pride, and to know that he is the sole reason behind their decline; it eats away at Baekhyun. He has just been too distracted these days.  
  
But luckily, the damage on persicas isn’t too severe, and certainly not irrevocable, and what more, it’s not as if the Tree of Life, the life source of the U-0627’s heaven, is in any jeopardy, and so surely everything would be fine after Baekhyun’s treatment. Baekhyun breathes out, the tension in his shoulders slightly draining. He backs away to the central Garden, places his palms in front of him, and closes his eyes to summon his energy.  
  
A burst of blinding light shines from the outstretched palms, and the entire Garden is bathed in the sheer outflow of energy. The light is warming too, and it ceases a few moments later, and now, the whole of the Eternal Garden seems much more vibrant, bringing about an air of harmony. A burst of cheers resounds from the outskirts of the Garden, and it must have been the apprentices, as they praise the Light Mentor. Now, the persicas are healed.  
  
Baekhyun allows himself a tired smile.  
  
**  
  
The idea of parallel universes isn’t quite the far-fetched one, as many humans in U-0627 would like to believe. The mortals have no knowledge of how true their speculation of “the multiverse” is, that there exist multiple Universes wherein different possible outcomes happen simultaneously. There is however, a finite number of Universes, and Baekhyun is familiar with most of the Universes than most beings would, simply because he would often check up on the Baekhyuns and Chanyeols at the other sides, and is often incredibly sick with jealousy at what he would find.  
  
For it is written in the stars that Baekhyun and Chanyeol, two different people existing across different times and Universes, to be soul mates, and their lives would always be inextricably intertwined.  
  
-  
  
[U-0056, August 2009]  
  
With his eyes barely opened, 17-year-old Baekhyun swerves his body, passes through the narrow crack between faulty doors, winds through the mess of the haphazardly thrown bags, tables and chairs, and plops down heavily onto his seat. He groans at the beginning of a headache, which seems to be worsening progressively due to the steady drum of rowdiness in the classroom.  
  
Usually Baekhyun would be part of the noise, taking an active role in it, in fact. There is a reason why his seat is located right at the back after all; Baekhyun is the class resident joker, and that’s where his fellow “Slack Jacks” sit too. They bring routine laughter to the class, and Baekhyun takes great pride in livening up the class. It’s almost a duty, and even most teachers like them. Jongdae, Sehun, Jongin and Zitao even bitch-faced Kris are his partners in crime, and they revel in their title: Slack Jacks.  
  
“Slack” because they look like the typical slackers, except that all six of them are no rare holders of the top positions in the class, and “Jacks”, well no one really knew why, except that they rhyme. Or maybe it’s because they can be real jackasses when the joke is carried a bit too far. Who knows? But right now Jongdae is regaling some classmates about the absolutely _fan-fucking-tastic_ weekend he has had, and Baekhyun would love to join him, if only to shut up him, because jeez, the timbre of his best friend’s voice is _really_ starting to grate at Baekhyun’s nerves.  
  
Baekhyun stops himself in time, because that would just be plain rude and uncalled for and so, he settles for thumping his head on the table.  
  
But on his thirty-seventh thump on the table, Baekhyun receives a harsh nudge at his side, most probably from well-meaning Zitao, and he looks up blearily. The whole class is beginning to quiet down, at the entrance of the teacher, and Baekhyun never felt more respite from the teacher’s presence. Baekhyun looks back down at the smooth worn-down surface of his table and massages his head gingerly, when suddenly; the class quiets down to examination-type-silence. Baekhyun doesn’t even look up from the surprise, but then a wolf whistle comes from his right, followed by a outburst of girlish giggles and just a general air of excitation in the class, Baekhyun looks up irritably - only to have his throat go dry.  
  
In front of the class, Baekhyun spots a tall male. Even from afar, Baekhyun can tell that the person is incredibly good looking, with hair of a warm brown, adorable ears that stick out, huge eyes, a tall proud nose, and luscious lips. The face radiates innocence, but that physique… Certainly not of a prepubescent boy, that much is obvious. The stranger strikes a great figure, with broad shoulders that tapers down to a narrow waist and just from the way he stands, it’s apparent that he has worked out. Abs makes people appear taller and more confident, and that is what the stranger is. The stranger moves to adjust the shoulder strap of his bag, and that simple action has so many girls (and Baekhyun) swooning. Damn, is this boy is _hot_.  
  
The teacher clears his throat, and introduces the boy as Park Chanyeol, who has just transferred in a couple days ago. Park Chanyeol smiles cheerfully and introduces himself, with a surprisingly deep voice that belies the innocence of his face. Baekhyun couldn’t take his eyes off him; his headache no longer as nagging as before.  
  
Baekhyun hears Jongdae snigger at his reaction, but he doesn’t care, not when the teacher instructs Park Chanyeol to take a seat at the back of the class, where there are extra seats. Park Chanyeol obliges amiably, and as he nears Baekhyun, he can see that the latter has abnormally long legs too, and judging by the angle of elevation Baekhyun’s head rises to watch him, Park Chanyeol is as tall as Kris, he decides.  
  
Baekhyun pouts a little, because no one should be _that_ freakishly tall, but is caught by surprise as Chanyeol catches his eye, and smiles. Baekhyun blushes hotly and licks his dry lips, and something unexpected happens.  
  
Chanyeol’s eyes widen at the gesture – Baekhyun can see now, how his eyes are of a even warmer brown that his hair – and unexpectedly trips on a bag on the floor, and falls flat on his face, right at Baekhyun’s feet.  
  
But that is not as surprising as what happened after: a giggle escapes from god forbid, Baekhyun’s own mouth, but thankfully, he still has the sense to clamp down on his mouth, because Byun Baekhyun does not giggle like a teenage girl, but oh dear god, he just did, and Jongdae’s gloating sniggers only grow more pronounced, Zitao glances at Baekhyun worryingly, while there are identical looks of surprise on the faces of Jongin, Sehun, Kris and fellow classmates. But the teacher has started taking out his materials, and so Baekhyun merely brushes off the mishap with a lame titter, while Chanyeol stands up abashedly, and hurries to his seat behind Baekhyun. But when Chanyeol passes Baekhyun, the latter catches a shy smile sent his way, and his breath hitches.  
  
The lesson proceeds on smoothly, but Baekhyun feels conscious with the attractive male seated behind him, who doesn’t seem to be making much noise, save for the occasional scrape on paper. Baekhyun doodles aimlessly on his notes, and thinks he must have seemed really out of odds today: came in class without making noise except for the head thumping, said nothing when the teacher entered the class, and even giggled when the transfer student tripped in front of him. Why, even right now, he isn’t joking, or livening up the class! Not to mention only staring studiously at his desk.  
  
Baekhyun can still sense Jongdae’s hidden mirth, and curses the stars at how well his childhood friend knows him. Maybe Baekhyun shouldn’t have, but he had in a moment of weakness, confessed his preference of cute innocent-looking but tall guys to Jongdae.  
  
“Psst~!”  
  
He ignores the taps on the shoulder from Zitao, who no doubt, must be passing messages from Jongdae at “how obvious his gay is showing”, but at a particularly hard knock at the head, Baekhyun turns to his side, muttering an irritable “WHAT?” as he glares at Zitao.  
  
But Zitao only looks back at him confusingly, and it is only then Baekhyun realize that the taps come from behind, where Chanyeol is. Mortified that he had nearly ripped into the new transfer student, Baekhyun turns towards Chanyeol, but with his eyes lowered. Chanyeol just chuckles and shoves his calculator into Baekhyun’s line of vision.  
  
“Is this okay?”  
  
Baekhyun looks onto the screen of the graphing calculator, and doesn’t immediately get the jumble of words and numbers on the screen, but when he does, he looks up, heart thumping furiously, and right into the eyes of the transfer student. Chanyeol winks.  
  
“Y-yeah, okay.”  
  
Chanyeol smiles a huge toothy smile, and this time, Baekhyun smiles back in return.  
  
The calculator’s screen read:

 

  
CALL ME MAYBE?  
010-0627-0511

  
-  
  
The thing is, it has long decreed since time immemorial, that somehow or rather, soul mates meet, and that their lives would come to a kind of fulfillment that is only enabled by the meeting of soul mates, two halves of a perfect whole. But there are different kinds of soul mates, and Baekhyun and Chanyeol belong to the very top tier, where they would _always_ meet each other in their lifetimes, unlike the lower tiers, who would sometimes miss each other in their time. Baekhyun knows that in some Universes, Jongin and Kyungsoo have missed each other by a few lifetimes.  
  
But it is okay, because even if you do not meet your soul mate, you will still always meet someone who would love you dearly, just that soul mates are the perfect fit, and Baekhyun knows, that Chanyeol is the flawless fit to all of him, and in all his years of observance up in the heavens, Baekhyun has long realized that this holds true not just in U-0627, but in other Universes too.  
  
-  
  
[U-0048, June 2016]  
  
“So Chanyeol, remind me why the heck we are here, during of one of the hottest summers, sweating our butts off, when we can do so in the comfort of our own country?”  
  
“Awww, Baek, c’mon~ you know the coral gardens back home would never beat the one here. Plus, it’s not like you are sweating your butt when you are technically under water.” A rumble of laughter erupts from Chanyeol and said male stretches his legs, despite the narrow space of the electric boat.  
  
Baekhyun plucks off his snorkeling headgear to glare at his best friend, who only smiles even brighter than before, if possible. Chanyeol is all glistening; small rivulets of the sea trails down the bare toned torso, and he smells like the saltiness of the sun and the heavy muskiness of sunblock, which is only enhanced by the ball of fire shining down on them. The French Polynesian sun is set up high in the clear blue skies and it sends glittery reflections onto the surface of the deep azure blue sea, which in turn bathes more wavering light specks onto the cheeky Chanyeol, and Baekhyun’s heart thumps quicker and smiles grudgingly, if only at the heartbreakingly gorgeous sight before him. Chanyeol’s smile wavers a little, and the cheekiness is suddenly replaced with fondness.  
  
Cheeks tinting pink, Baekhyun clears his throat and looks at the rippling waves beside him. The electric boat is speeding through the sea, parting the clear waters easily and white sea foam shows. Baekhyun is enthralled, and he stares, as he gets slowly lulled into the comfortable hum of the boat. The sea breeze is astoundingly refreshing, and Baekhyun aligns his head accordingly, allowing his damp, stiff hair to whip backwards.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
Cocking his head in reply, Baekhyun eyes the attractive male beside him, who now has his arms propped on his raised knees, and face resting on his sinewy biceps. Baekhyun can see the water clinging onto those long fanning lashes as Chanyeol closes the distance between them and peers at Baekhyun.  
  
“You are enjoying your time right?”  
  
Baekhyun backs a little and mulls over the question. Of course he does, when Chanyeol, his best friend and also long time crush, had suggested this trip to French Polynesia to experience “the finer luxuries of life”, as Chanyeol had so coined it. Baekhyun isn’t quite the outdoorsy person, but truth to be told, he doesn’t mind, because since when has he not given in to Chanyeol? And he will admit, this isn’t too bad: time being spent in such idyllic scenery, what more with possibly his favourite person in the entire world. But even so, there’s a downside to all this greatness, and he isn’t sure if voicing it out would be a good idea.  
  
“Uhm. I guess?”  
  
Chanyeol leans back in again, and laughs. He thumbs the top of Baekhyun’s nose, chortles merrily, and says, “Noob. I’ll get you some aloe vera gel later. They do work wonders on sunburns.” Looking at Baekhyun’s bum sympathetically, he tsks, “It must hurt sitting down.”  
  
Baekhyun’s jaw simply drops open and he continues to gape at Chanyeol, complete with slight squawking sounds until the latter simply replies with barely suppressed mirth, “Your nose is starting to peel.” But that doesn’t answer Baekhyun’s question, not really, until Chanyeol replies, “I saw you sunbathing on the deck. And you were dozing off, so I didn’t really want to wake you up.”  
  
Baekhyun flushes hotly. At that time, their cruise had docked and Chanyeol had volunteered to go get some necessities unavailable onboard. Baekhyun was too shagged to follow, so Chanyeol had left alone. Alone and feeling rather daring then, Baekhyun had stripped off all his clothes and then sunbathed when the deck was unoccupied, but what was not factored in was that the sun here was even more vicious than the one back home. He had dozed off from exhaustion, and when he woke up, he was horrified to realise he was practically burnt everywhere. But that must also mean Chanyeol has seen him then…!  
  
Chanyeol sees the realization dawning on Baekhyun, pokes the latter’s cheeks, and then cradles his face with those impossible huge hands. The action seems so intimate and Baekhyun thinks that he must look like a tomato now, what with the sunburn and furious blush painting his cheeks.  
  
“Dumb ass.” He whispers softly, and pecks Baekhyun’s forehead. Baekhyun can feel his smile, and leans into the touch, sighing quietly. Baekhyun is now absolutely sure he looks like an extremely ripe tomato, but it doesn’t matter, not when Chanyeol is holding him like this, not when this is what Baekhyun wants and absolutely not when the mere act of Chanyeol pinpointing his thoughts so easily shows how attuned Chanyeol is to Baekhyun, and it pleases and aches at Baekhyun, in a beautiful way, because fuck, how lucky is he to have someone like that in his life, but how he wishes it to be something _more_.  
  
“Nice ass by the way.” And the intimacy of the moment is broken, and Baekhyun looks up to see Chanyeol smirking and throws his flippers at him.  
  
But even at Baekhyun’s glares, Chanyeol continues to have the soft affection in his eyes, which the former long noticed to be reserved for him only, Baekhyun thinks perhaps, they could _be_ more.  
  
Only time would tell.  
  
-  
  
[U-0004, 15 July 2011]  
  
“OH MY GOD. HOLY FUCKING SNAPE WHAT DO I DO WHEN THIS ALL FUCKING ENDS SHIT SHIT SHIT BLOODY HELL. FUCKITY FUCK BECAUSE WHY DOES ALL GOOD THINGS COME TO AN END?!”  
  
“We must try not to sink beneath our anguish, Baekhyun, but battle on.”  
  
Baekhyun’s head whips out from where it is buried under a pool of blankets, and glowers at the source of the voice: Chanyeol. His roommate is sitting on his bed, poring over his stacks of notes and after remarking on Baekhyun’s behavior, he just looks up and blinks back innocuously at the former’s scowl, but Baekhyun still lobs a pillow at him. And even though he should have seen it coming, Chanyeol’s reflexes aren’t the fastest, and Baekhyun’s martial arts background isn’t just for show, and so the pillow lands on Chanyeol’s face, sending him flailing back into his pile of notes. Chanyeol grunts at the impact.  
  
“PARK. CHAN. YEOL. DON’T YOU DARE QUOTE DUMBLEDORE AGAINST ME WHEN I’M AT MY LOWEST POINT OF MY LIFE, YOU TWAT. YOU, AS A NICE ROOMMATE, SHOULD JUST LET ME WALLOW IN PEACE.”  
  
Chanyeol heaves himself up and grins. “Why not? Dumbledore makes for a good philosophical subject for academia.” Baekhyun’s eyes narrow into slits, as Chanyeol just continues, “And it’s not wallowing in _peace_ if you wail 24/7 about your life is reaching its demise just because stupid Golden Boy movie ends. Not to mention how inconsiderate it is when your beloved roommate is having his Philosophy test in 84 hours’ time and all the words of comfort you have are, ‘Chanyeol-ah, watch Harry Potter with me, it’s guaranteed to make you feel better!’ and proceed to quote every single line from the movie, and hitting me whenever I ask questions. Not my fault if I asked why they just can’t use the Time Turner to go back in time to kill that Voldy snake.”  
  
Chanyeol winces at the memory of a throbbing shoulder, but soldiers on, “FYI, that’s the last time I’m ever watching anything about the Boy Who Lived with you, because like your beloved fictional character, I would still like to survive and live, thank you very much.”  
  
But Baekhyun merely sniffs petulantly, “Well, and as I have so kindly informed you, wizards can’t be seen while travelling back in time! It’s disastrous! Imagine if they did not manage to kill Voldemort, and got caught, how would they ever get out of it?! And even if they did kill him, a lot of things won’t probably happen, both good and bad, and that would mean no HP series! DO YOU WANT TO SEE ME DEPRIVED?!”  
  
“Please, you’re deprived already, without my help. That isn’t a valid argument, for your info. And for goodness’ sake, get out there and get laid! All this undue upset over Golden Boy is not normal unless…” Chanyeol waggles his eyebrows suggestively, the upturn of his lips so wide that wrinkles around his eyes form, “… You have a crush on the Golden Boy?”  
  
Baekhyun groans belatedly; he should have seen this coming. Ever since Chanyeol caught him jerking off to this Japanese gay video on Tumblr, the former hasn’t stopped teasing Baekhyun whenever the opportunity arises. Baekhyun isn’t quite yet sure of his… tendencies, but in his defense, the gay porn stars were really hot. Their faces, their bodies, and uhm, even their stroke games. Definitely not Baekhyun’s fault that he had ventured into the questionable side of that Tumblr site and saw those images, because Tumblr is a frickin’ pit. Definitely not Baekhyun’s fault that his thoughts strayed down that path, as he watched the smaller porn star being dominated by the other, and how they had grinded against each other wantonly, letting out shameless mewls and growls. The smaller male then eased himself down onto the impaling length of the other male’s, and begin to ride in fevour. Baekhyun’s own hands had then unconsciously moved to knead at his awakening length under his boxers, and when Chanyeol had walked in on him, Baekhyun was all but a writhing mess, soft whimpers spewing from mouth as one hand palmed furiously at his hardened shaft, as the other hand had one nail lightly scrapping across the slit of the livid velvet head.  
  
He was close to release, but then he heard a gasp, and the sight of a sweaty, topless Chanyeol greeted him. Chanyeol had obviously come back from the gym, and certainly wasn’t expecting to see his roommate like this: eyes clouded with lust, panting rivaling that of a post workout Chanyeol’s and with hands around his painful arousal that was peeking out from beneath the waistband of his boxers.  
  
Baekhyun had taken a look at the shocked Chanyeol and bit his lips so hard that skin broke and he tasted blood. Chanyeol was positively sinful; the light sheen on his pectorals was almost tantalisng, and Baekhyun was suddenly overwhelmed by the need to taste those erect pink nipples, to lick and lap at those to his heart’s desire, to elicit deep sinful moans from the absurdly tall male, to have those toned arms snaking around Baekhyun as obscene slaps of skin on skin fill the air-  
  
And so Baekhyun came; sticky pearl-white drops spurting all over his hands. An uncharacteristically quiet Chanyeol had exited the room then, leaving Baekhyun to burn in mortification. It was after coming down from his embarrassing high, when the lust-induced haze lifted that Baekhyun realized that Chanyeol was almost certainly blushing and there was almost hunger in his expression when he had chanced upon Baekhyun at that state.  
  
Baekhyun wasn’t quite sure what to make of the realization, but when Chanyeol returned, he was back to his cheerful self, even poking fun at Baekhyun and his preference for riding and lap dances. Baekhyun had no ready comeback available, but he took Chanyeol’s cue, and they were back to normal in a few days’ time.  
  
Well…. As normal as could be would be a better expression. Ever since the incident, Baekhyun began to have less-than-innocent dreams about his roommate, and to know that his object of desire was a mere few feet away from him, sleeping, well, it’s nothing less than pure, unadulterated frustration. A tempted Baekhyun has even on a few occasions, seriously contemplated slipping into Chanyeol’s bed to rove his hands all over the latter’s sleeping form, but that would just be awkward, and Baekhyun thinks that their friendship is more important than his fleeting (he hopes) lust for his roommate… At least, for now.  
  
But it certainly does not help with his increasingly sexually frustrated self that Chanyeol has the penchant for revealing muscle tops and skimpy boxer briefs when simply lounging in the dorm during the day, and that _even_ now, when Chanyeol is rambling on and on about his theories on why Baekhyun may be sexually attracted to Daniel Radcliffe – and no offence but Baekhyun doesn’t have a thing for Dan, because good lord, all the hair and stocky build isn’t really up his alley – he is wearing a black tank, and darn all of those cardio workouts because Chanyeol’s biceps sure look delectable. Not to mention the way the sinews of Chanyeol’s impossibly long smooth thighs show with the Indian position Chanyeol is currently sitting in. Oh god, imagining those thighs pinning him down… That would be absolutely glorious.  
  
“… Earth to Baekhyun!” Baekhyun snaps out of his indecent thoughts and realizes belatedly the moisture threatening to overspill from his lips. How embarrassing. Baekhyun bites his lips.  
  
“But uhm, here you go.” Chanyeol hops off the bed, produces a white box from his bag, and quickly dumps it onto Baekhyun’s lap. “Uh, I’m off to gym, okay bye!”  
  
Baekhyun is left dumfounded at the other’s sudden exit, but not forgetting to scream after the other to use a towel because there is no way Baekhyun is willing to take care of him after a cold induced by sweat. Chanyeol simply waves. Baekhyun sighs, leaving it as one of Chanyeol’s many quirks. He looks down onto the box Chanyeol left for him, and carefully opens it, to reveal three orange blobs, and a post-it stuck onto the wall of the box.  
  
Furrowing his brows, Baekhyun takes it, and reads, a smile spreading slowly. He takes a picture of the contents of the box, adds some pretty filters, and posts the picture up on Instagram. Baekhyun then emerges from his burrow of blankets, and spurred by the warm fuzzy feelings in his chest induced by his roommate, he crosses the room and in spite of all the notes, settles down into Chanyeol’s bed, enjoying the last bit of warmth the other left when he exited the room.  
  
**  
  
Chanyeol checks on Instagram after his work out, and a few scrolls later, he spots the familiar pumpkin cookies he had baked just this morning, as per sortedfood’s mouthwatering recipes… Though Chanyeol has to admit, his first-time muffins are nowhere near resembling one. He can only hope that they taste like one. A wide smile breaks out as he reads the caption:  


 

  
_**thedopebbh:** weird orange blobs from the weirdest person ever… but still… thank you. u r my fave person, less than three!!!!!11  
ps: if i get food poisoning istg u’re so dead  
pps: but u r still my fave_ _dw_

  
Chanyeol grins at his roommate’s expression of gratitude and affection. Less than three, ha! Chanyeol had been confused by this cryptic message when Baekhyun used it on him a couple weeks ago, but after asking around, he learnt that “less than three” is meant to be taken in its mathematical expression; a symbol that Chanyeol had never thought he would be so happy to be at the receiving end of it.  
  
Putting his fluttery feelings aside, Chanyeol idly wonders if Baekhyun read his post-it. The cookies won’t make sense unless read with the note.  
  
He bounds back to their room, and realizes belatedly that it’s already 10pm, and that Baekhyun would most probably be asleep. Quietly, he opens the door, and true to his expectations, the room was dark, save for the soft glow of the moonlight streaming in through the slits of the window blinds. But unlike what he’d thought, there was no lump on Baekhyun’s bed, but instead, at his bed. Baekhyun is curled up like a ball, amidst all his philosophy notes, and Chanyeol smiles fondly. He walks over, from his peripherals, spots an obnoxious but yet familiar neon orange paper on his desk. He picks up the post it, reads it, and lets out a soft laugh. On a spur of moment, he carries Baekhyun, bridal style back onto the latter’s own bed. Chanyeol snuggles down too, with his roommate and encircles his arms around the smaller’s waist.  
  
Chest to back, face nestled to the delicate curve between head and neck. Small puppy whines here and there till bodies meld and settle at their most comfortable places. Smiles find their ways onto both roommates’ faces, and there they sleep, in the spooning position.  
  
**

 

  
_eheyyyyyyyyyyy my ~~dear~~ sucky roommate, ur bestest roommate here_

_okei, fyi i totally didn’t want to do this but u can’t stop bugging me with ur incessant griping so ur golden boy stuff ending so here’s smth to shut u up.. pumpkin seems to be smth they have in a lot in hp???? idk??? whatever u can pretend that this is some butterbeer cookie or whatever or maybe get drunk on it tho wait, on second thoughts don’t bc drunk baek suck even more than sober baek so yeah… even tho there isn’t any alcohol in this istg and hence impossible for u to be intoxicated unless from its awesomeness…. im rambling and so yeah bye. i hope u like them or else the scolding i got from kyungsoo from messing his kitchen would be totally not worthwhile_

_ps: don’t laugh at my babies these are my fruits from my fking labour okei or istfg i will shave ur balls_

_._  
_._  
_._

_jfc chanyeol so mushy I almost puked. didn’t know ur a sap and odg u talk so much on paper too. also… thanks. ur first time “babies” aren’t that bad for first timers ((don’t bluff i know these are ur virgin one and im real honoured to be bestowed with ur culinary flower and wtevr)) but they taste weird. i rly hope i don’t get carted off to the hospital but if so u take full responsibility and care for me._  
_less than three!!!!!!!_

_xoxo ur dear roommate_  
_u know u luv me_

  
-  
  
Baekhyun often finds himself imagining himself as the other Universes’ Baekhyuns, living their lives happily with their Chanyeols, and as much as it’s easy to just let himself go and immerse in those fantasies, it’s always with an accompanying resigned smile when he’s jolted back to reality. Those fantasies, no matter how much they are realities to other Baekhyuns, they are but mere bitter dreams to U-0627 Baekhyun, and will always be.  
  
It’s unfair, Baekhyun resentfully thinks for the thousandth time, as he lounges back onto his marble chair. He’s back at the pool again, watching the going-ons in U-0627. It’s been days, but yet The Lady still hasn’t summoned him for questioning of his negligence, and it’s mildly disturbing, considering how The Lady never did like to drag things out. Not that Baekhyun is looking forward to his penalty, but well, he supposes he will while away his last bit of freedom here. He hasn’t been to the enchanted pool for a couple of weeks, due to the healing required for the golden persicas. Despite the initial healing, the damage done far exceeds that of only the surface. Baekhyun’s own conscience took a hit, but fortunately, it is nothing irreparable, just that close monitoring of the situation is required, and so the team had been flitting tirelessly around the Eternal Garden for the last fortnight, before the condition of the persicas settled down last night.  
  
And so here he is now, by the pool, trying to catch a glimpse of his beloved. He hopes he doesn’t get caught this time. Jongin would not be pleased to find out that Baekhyun has come to see Chanyeol again. Baekhyun knows they would have warned him against the perils of being stuck in the past, but thankfully enough, he hasn’t seen both Jongin and Jongdae lately; Baekhyun heard there has been an especially important arrival of a departed soul a few days ago, and both of them were helping out. Coupled with the need of Baekhyun’s powers at the Eternal Garden, they haven’t met up ever since they came for Baekhyun at the enchanted pool. Baekhyun vaguely notes that the new arrival must be someone of great power, to require the assistance of Jongin and Jongdae. They do hold high positions here after all.  
  
Baekhyun ignores his thoughts, and peers down at the enchanted pool. Strangely enough, he cannot spot any traces of Chanyeol, but he decides that Chanyeol probably went to some place where the heavens’ couldn’t capture its images. Like, poor reception? Baekhyun chuckles weakly as he recalls yet another memory he had with Chanyeol, years before he met his maker.  
  
**  
  
[U-0627, March 2010]  
  
“Ugh, I’m about to cut a bitch. This is so ridiculous.”  
  
Then came a snort from the rumpled mess on bed. “Baekhyun, please. You _have_ been cutting a bitch since I came into your room an hour ago.”  
  
And a whine. “What do you expect, Yeol?! The assignment is due in a few days and I need to do my research and this thing just won’t fucking work!” and heavy, frustrated thumping on the keyboard.  
  
A long exhale, “You could have just asked for my laptop, Baek.” Chanyeol rose from the comfort of Baekhyun’s bed, and struck a very disgruntled Baekhyun on the nose. “Besides, aren’t you the tinkerer? You could have just fixed up the wifi problem, couldn’t you.”  
  
“I knew you had your own assignments; how could I bother you when I knew you still have yours unfinished? Despite common misconceptions, I’m actually a very nice best friend, and you, Park Chanyeol, should know best! And what tinkerer…?”  
  
Chanyeol simply muttered, “A few late assignments won’t hurt. And well to the tinkerer question… You know why.” He grunted and held Baekhyun’s questioning stare, until comprehension slowly dawned upon the smaller male. “God, you did not just—“  
  
“Yes I did, and why not? It’s not as if it’s embarrassing, Baek.”  
  
“Of course it’s not – for you, that is! You’re the almighty one, flying around saving lost boys and girl, and what am I, a frickin’ fly! A jealous, troublemaking fly at that too! God, don’t ever mention that again; what would others think of me then?!”  
  
A guffaw, “Who cares? It’s childhood memories, Baek, who would laugh? We were five then! And if anything, I was the one who pestered you to role play that shit out together with me.”  
  
“PARK CHANYEOL. HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT OUR CHILDHOOD MEMORIES ARE SHIT?!”  
  
Spluttering laughter and barely enunciated words, “Hahahaha, I knew you would get pissed at that! Admit it, you love how we used to role play the fairytale out all the time out, _TinkerBaek._ ”  
  
A sigh, and then mumbles. “Of course I do love it. That pretty much cemented our relationship.”  
  
“Awwww my TinkerBaek, so cute, gosh, you’re even blushing now – ugh stop swatting the face, it brings all the girls in; it’s true that you’re blushing – and Baek,”  
  
Chanyeol catches hold of Baekhyun and presses a chaste kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead.  
  
“Me too, Baek, me too.” And then in a more tender voice.  
  
“My Tinkerbell.”  
  
**  
  
“Anyway, Baek, I found the perfect analogy for your wifi problem.”  
  
“What.”  
  
“Your wifi adaptor is being a prude and refusing to spread his or her legs for some good, smooth sex.”  
  
“…”  
  
“Simply put, wifi from router is trying to stick his dick up his ass or her cunt but he or she just refuse to spread them legs.”  
  
“God, you’re so crude, who do I even stand you?!”  
  
“Whatever, you still love me, my Tinkerbaek~”  
  
Baekhyun snorted at Chanyeol’s deep voice trying to carry off a singsong tone, and poked at Chanyeol’s sides.  
  
“Whatever you say, PanChan.”  
  
“At least you got the better end of the deal. PanChan sounds ridiculous. Tinkerbaek sounds so dainty and pretty… just like you, Baek.”  
  
“G-goodness, just s-shut u-up!”

**  
  
Looking back, Baekhyun thinks that if he’s ever asked the question about when he realized he was in love with Chanyeol, he decides, it’s the exact moment. When Chanyeol offered his laptop to Baekhyun, even though he would submit his own assignments late. Baekhyun of all people would know that Chanyeol was almost anal when it comes to his grades, not even risking the typical class skipping for fear of jeopardizing his perfect grades. Park Chanyeol was the typical class valedictorian, and even though it may not seem much to others, the risk of late submission; but that was when Baekhyun truly realized that how high a standing he has in Chanyeol’s heart. He has long known, of course, but it has been a culmination of little things that really hit him then. Coupled with the fact that Chanyeol brought up their Peter Pan role play and the characters they were to each other… Baekhyun could not have been more thankful for the existence of the tale of the boy who never grows, but despite his ever-growing love, he had accepted his fate.   
  
That reciprocation of his love was not to be found in Chanyeol.  
  
Just like how Tinkerbell did not find the affection she craved from Peter Pan, Baekhyun knew that he too, would not get the kind of love he wished from his own Peter Pan. But he supposed it was okay, he would still be there by his Peter Pan’s side, loving him in the silent way he had done all this while, even when Chanyeol began to distance himself from Baekhyun in college. But Baekhyun was still there, hoping. Because he is PanChan’s fairy, his guardian, his protector: Tinkerbaek.  
  
But then Wendy appeared, and how could Baekhyun ever fight with that?   
  
Wendy was this guy named Kris. He was Adonis personified, 1.86m of perfection, all of biting charisma and occasional weirdness, which suits Chanyeol just fine. Tinkerbaek’s PanChan was smitten, and Baekhyun had found out of the budding relationship by chance, when he chanced upon flirty texts when he had gone to Chanyeol’s room by request.   
  
Peter Pan left Tinkerbell because Wendy came.  
  
Baekhyun was heartbroken, and leaped at the chance to further his studies in a prestigious music college. Anywhere, as long as it was away from Chanyeol. Baekhyun needed to calm himself down, and to be away from all the painful reminders. He had long known that his love was unrequited, but it was painfully clear that he hasn’t truly accepted his fate, no matter how much he thought he had. Having Kris in his face was just a jarring reminder, and Baekhyun didn’t want that.  
  
What he had not expected was Chanyeol flying all the way to London to get him back, and god, was he bitter, because Baekhyun was rebuffed, time after time, and he had no idea if Chanyeol really loved him the same way he does for Chanyeol, or if it was just Chanyeol’s fickle-mindedness in play? Perhaps Chanyeol just wanted him back because he was too reliant on Baekhyun, even if they did drift apart? Baekhyun was so confused, and he hated that, and at that moment, he thinks he hated Chanyeol too. And so when Chanyeol engulfed him in his embrace, Baekhyun broke away, and ran out of the dorms.  
  
He wished he had never done that.  
  
He had run out, and so had Chanyeol. Chanyeol chased after him, but he was never a strong runner, and lagged far behind. And that was when Baekhyun made the fatal mistake.  
  
He ran across the main road.  
  
There were no vehicles when Baekhyun passed so he was all right, but to his horror, his foolish Peter Pan had just blindly followed him, and in the face of the now oncoming and unbearably fast traffic, there was no doubt that Chanyeol would not stand a chance. Anxiety coursed through his veins and roared in his ears, and Baekhyun screamed. Frantically, he had signaled for Chanyeol to step back onto the sidewalk, but clearly Chanyeol had misinterpreted, when he abruptly stopped.  
  
Baekhyun reacted instinctively; he turned back, and ran as fast as he could to get to his love, and so he did. And not a second too late.  
  
Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol down, and the next moment, the impossibly loud bangs, obnoxious screeching of tyres, desperate honking and then, the dreaded but surely spreading red pools on asphalt.  
  
**  
  
When Baekhyun awoke, he was strangely pain-free, and when he looked down onto his body, he was surprised to see it clear of any fresh injuries, and there was not even a single blemish, not even the various scars he had gotten back in high school for playing soccer. Not only that, his body had a slight ethereal glow, like someone had rubbed a full bottle of Body Shop’s shimmer lotion all over him. He displaced the bugging notion that something was not quite right, and blinked blearily at his surroundings. He was in a bright room, alone, with white gleaming tiles and sparse furniture for companions. Save for the stiff bed he was currently residing on, there was a cabinet beside it, but that was it.   
  
It was like how Baekhyun thought a hospital ward would look like, except that it was a lot less. Maybe London’s hospitals are like this, Baekhyun thought. But why would the thoughts of him even having injuries and being in the hospital hit him in the first pla- Oh god, Chanyeol!  
  
Baekhyun looked around desperately, and decided to heck it, he would go find Chanyeol on his own and in his feverish attempts, he has not even noticed himself glowing, the intensity increasing steadily. But he stumbled out of the room, and almost immediately, got stopped by a male, with tired-looking eyes, fair skin and huge dimple marking his cheek. He introduced himself as Yixing, the healer, who is making his routine rounds. Dazed, Baekhyun merely mumbled “Chanyeol”s repeatedly, but the man seemed to have known what Baekhyun was on about. His kind smile turned into one tinged with sadness.  
  
 _Baekhyun, you are no longer amongst the living._  
 _Calm down, Chanyeol is not here, Baekhyun._  
 _He’s still alive… but you can’t see him anymore._  
  
Baekhyun did not catch most of what the genial male was saying anymore, because one moment he was sobbing uncontrollably, and the next moment, light suffused from his skin, and burst from within.  
  
The same day Baekhyun discovered that he was dead, it was also discovered that Baekhyun possesses the rare ability to control light.  
  
**  
  
He had awakened up a couple hours later, after his power was long under control – thanks to Yixing, quipped a cheeky male by his bed. His lips were perfectly bowed, and he was sitting by Baekhyun’s bedside. The lights were flickering, Baekhyun noticed. He held out a hand, and Baekhyun hesitantly shook it.  
  
 _I’m Kim Jongdae, nice to meet you, and you’re in the heavens!_  
  
At his last statement, a mild jolt of electricity shot up Baekhyun’s arm, leading him to flinch away in surprise.  
  
 _Are you shocked?_ The cheeky male cackled at his joke, and Baekhyun had smiled wryly then. The whole situation was beyond his comprehension, but Baekhyun was too tired to oppose. How the whole dead-but-kinda-alive-with-strange-light-flowing-out-of-me worked out.  
  
 _Literally or figuratively? Not a very welcoming thing to do to someone you have met for the first time._  
  
Jongdae let out a wistful smile. _Nah, not the first time._  
  
 _Huh?_  
  
 _You were the kid I was having the hugest friend crush on for the longest time, back in middle school. You never saw me though. You had… him._  
  
Baekhyun’s tiny smile cracked, and the dams were barely holding up. _“I love you, Baekhyun”_ reverberated in his mind, and but he swallowed the lump down his throat, determined not to break down then. And so he took a closer look at Jongdae’s features, and sure enough, began to find wisps of familiarity in them. Ah, he supposed he did remember him.  
  
 _I know… I’m sorry._  
  
 _For what? It’s not anyone’s fault that you two had a connection that no one could ever surpass, y’know? Don’t beat yourself up over it._  
  
 _Oh._  
  
Silence _._  
  
 _What happened to you though? A-are you d-dead too?_  
  
Jongdae cackled again, and Baekhyun felt a bit of his tension slip away from the obnoxious but yet tinkling sound. Maybe deep down, he knew that there was never any chance of him coming out of the car collision, alive. He could have, but his fate was sealed the moment he turned back to push Chanyeol away.  
  
 _Some freak accident. The lightning struck a bit too hard, and I had been dozing off under a tree, y’know? Well, shit happened._  
  
Baekhyun snorted, and Jongdae eyed him, and it was his turn to smile dryly.  
  
 _I know, the irony isn’t lost on me. Struck to death by lightning… and now having the almighty power of lightning, up here, in the heavens._  
  
Baekhyun stilled at the word “heavens”, and released a long breath. Jongdae eyed him contemplatively.  
  
 _You okay?_ A nod. _Good, then come on, I will bring you to The Lady. I was tasked to bring you as soon as you wake up, and technically, I’m already breaching orders._  
  
Baekhyun swung his legs out and smiled out shakily. Despite all of the gnawing worries about Chanyeol at the back of his mind, he pushed them away, because, at least, Chanyeol was alive, and that was all he ever wanted. The rest, he would deal with later.  
  
Baekhyun followed Jongdae meekly, and got a shock – figurative one – as Jongdae looped his arm through Baekhyun’s, clutching onto Baekhyun; his eyes shining with concern.   
  
_It gets better, I promise._  
  
Baekhyun smiled his most genuine smile yet, since his arrival.  
  
**  
  
They met The Lady, the ruler of the heavens. An intimidating figure that evoked respect from everyone, and though intimidating, still radiated kindness and acceptance. Her mild words were simple.  
  
 _Forget everyone down below, Baekhyun. Focus on your duties here, and nurture meaningful relationships. You will find that dwelling too much on the past does no one any good._  
  
Baekhyun had nodded gingerly then, and then been conferred the duty of caring for the golden persicas in the Eternal Garden. Whatever that meant, he did not know, but he had not needed to fret much, because he was then whisked away by two males. One had doe-like eyes, plush lips and cute nose set on a small face, while the other had almost slanted eyes, thin lips, chubby cheeks and high forehead. Both had petite statures like him, Baekhyun noticed. He couldn’t remember the last time he was around guys his height, all his life he had only been with Chanye-  
  
Baekhyun cut down on his thought and nodded politely as the doe-eyed male introduced himself as Kyungsoo, who manages the earth with his strength, and Minseok, who helps regulate the temperature of the Eternal Garden with his frost. And now, Baekhyun was to take over the Light Mentor position. He was the first Light manipulator the heavens have seen in a while, and since his predecessor has long expressed her wish to retire, who had been holding out only for a successor, has been hence been granted her wish when it was known that a new Light Manipulator arrived. Therefore, Baekhyun would naturally fulfill his mandatory duties as the Light Mentor. All the beings up here have their own respective roles and duties, and it was important to fulfill them, Baekhyun was told.  
  
Baekhyun was also told that, not unlike the peaches down in the mortal world, the golden persicas here need proper nutrients, cool temperatures, as well as a continual stream of light to flourish. And so, Baekhyun, together with Kyungsoo and Minseok, were the guardians and cultivators of the golden persicas. He only found out how prestigious his position was, after receiving respectful glances and being addressed in an honorific manner (Light Mentor, master, etc) by many, in spite of his recent arrival. Very few called him by his name, with the exception of Kyungsoo, Minseok, Jongdae, and The Lady.  
  
**  
  
It was Day 6 up in the heavens when the all the briefings, preparation and training over the care of the golden persicas slow down that Baekhyun was able to properly sit them and let his clamped down thoughts finally flood him, because _how is Chanyeol coping? Is his PanChan okay, is he missing his Tinkerbaek? Does he have any serious injuries? Byun Baekhyun, are you fucking dumb or what?! And why are you so foolish, Chanyeol? Why did you have to chase me?!_ But god, as long as he doesn’t shut himself out, then Baekhyun would be grateful. Baekhyun really hoped that even if so, his academics and extra-curricular activities would not be affected much. Chanyeol had been working so hard to prepare himself for auditions to become a recognized guitarist, and he wished that any repercussions after the accident would not stand in Chanyeol’s way to pursue his dreams. He would be glad, as long as Chanyeol is alive and well.   
  
It is a pity, Baekhyun knew for a bitter fact. That he never did get to accept Chanyeol’s feelings, and even if there was a possibility that Chanyeol did not really mean it, Baekhyun was still happy to have those words uttered by the one he loves. He has so dearly wished for that day, and it had come, though not necessarily in the way he wanted, but it still came. He just wished to have declared his true feelings to Chanyeol too, instead of running away, and causing his own death.  
  
His longing had gotten worse, and after a few bouts of outbursts, Jongdae brought him to a place, where the enchanted pool was, with the help of prodigy teleporter, Kai. Baekhyun had no idea why Kai agreed, seeing that what they were doing was borderline illegal, but in those sullen eyes, Baekhyun had found empathy, and so Baekhyun had gratefully accepted his help. It was then Kai told Baekhyun he could call him Jongin.  
  
Both had then explained to Baekhyun that the enchanted pool enabled its looks to glean your wished sights of the mortal world, but also warned Baekhyun not to try go too near to the pool, or he would vanish into Nothingness. They had subsequently left Baekhyun alone.  
  
Baekhyun crept near it, closed his eyes, and wished for the pool to let him see Chanyeol.  And there he was, his Peter Pan, lying on a hospital bed not unlike the one Baekhyun himself had awakened up in. Baekhyun took a quick onceover, and to his relief, Chanyeol had only a few cuts and bruises, nothing seemingly major.  
  
This was what he had died for.  
  
He continued watching him then, marveling at Chanyeol’s features fondly. It seemed that Chanyeol was still unconscious, but at least his condition was stable, according to what Baekhyun had heard from the discussion between doctors and nurses when they came into Chanyeol’s ward for their routine checks.  
  
An hour later, Jongdae and Jongin had come back for Baekhyun, and so, he left with them, making a silent promise to Chanyeol to visit him whenever he could.  
  
And so Baekhyun did, visiting the pool whenever he could. He no longer needed Jongin’s teleporting abilities, because as the Light Mentor, he was given similar powers, and though not as quick as Jongin’s, it was better than letting others know just how much he visited the pool in his free time.   
  
It was an average day, when he was dealt with the heaviest blow of his entire time. He had been given a break since he had finished his duties for the day. Baekhyun was a natural, according to his predecessor, a female named Boa, and he caught on the ropes quickly. A few days earlier, he had found an abandoned grey speckled marble chair near the Eternal Garden, took it with him and travelled to where the enchanted pool is. He then hid the massive thing behind bushes.   
  
And just like any other day, he dragged the chair to its usual spot, and begins his vigil over Chanyeol. It had been a month since Chanyeol slipped into coma, and even though the doctors had no idea when he would wake up, they were hopeful.  
  
So it was to his immense delight that he found that Chanyeol had just awakened, even though he wasn’t there to see it, but Chanyeol was clearly well, sitting up slightly while the nurses took some basic information about his vital stats. Chanyeol looked slightly dazed, but other than that, his vital stats were pronounced to be normal. Baekhyun heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
Baekhyun observed as the nurses went to get Chanyeol’s parents, deeming him well enough to receive visitors. There was a pang to where his heart used to reside; Baekhyun hated that he couldn’t be by his PanChan’s side, when he needed care the most. Baekhyun had never been absent through any of Chanyeol’s bouts of illnesses, always there to comfort his best friend, and Chanyeol did the same back to Baekhyun. Baekhyun’s heart hurt to realize that this is the first time in all of their years that he wasn’t there, and right when Chanyeol needed him most. A couple of nurses were still by Chanyeol’s sides, talking to Chanyeol sympathetically, and Baekhyun zoned back in.  
  
 _The boy who was with you weren’t as lucky as you._  
  
A pause, and Baekhyun cringed for the surely oncoming outburst from Chanyeol. As nonchalant Chanyeol might be at times, Baekhyun knew deep down that Chanyeol was terribly protective of him, sometimes even more than he was of his own elder sister. But he had not, in a million years, expected Chanyeol’s response.  
  
A heart-wrenchingly and genuinely confused question _._  
  
 _What boy?_  
  
He was diagnosed with amnesia.  
  
Two simple syllables, but Baekhyun’s world came crashing down.  
  
**  
  
If only he hadn’t rejected Chanyeol, this would have never happened, and perhaps, they would even have been a couple by now, enjoying all the cutesy stuff couples do, and just having the greatest happiness of his life, instead of… this.  
  
Baekhyun didn’t want to think about it.  
  
He shouldn’t have second-guessed Chanyeol, and even if so, he shouldn’t have run out as aimlessly as he did. Baekhyun blamed himself for being greedy for wanting more. He wanted Chanyeol to love him like how he did to him, but there was no turning back now, and Baekhyun hated himself.  
  
Now, he was left with even less than what he had started out with. How fucking true, their tale was.   
  
_Tinkerbell saved Peter Pan from the Captain Hook by swallowing the poison. Peter Pan survived, but he would forget everything about his Tinkerbell, and lead his own life thereafter._  
  
 _Tinkerbell, who pined after Peter Pan for all of her life, had her life story written from the very start._  
  
**  
  
The tear tracks had long dried when Jongdae and Jongin had come for him – Baekhyun had not reported back for duty after his break – but they still knew, if Baekhyun’s brokenness was anything to go by. Baekhyun was limp on his chair, lips still mouthing “Chanyeol”s and “Why”s. They could sense Baekhyun’s thoughts, and without a word, heaved Baekhyun up from his chair, both on either side, and transported the broken male back.   
  
The Lady did warn him that living in the past was never a good idea, but if anything, Baekhyun was stubborn, and now he was living the aftermath of his own conscious choice.  
  
The days that followed were not pretty. Baekhyun had no outright outburst; he still reported for duty, but other than that, he was literally a lifeless corpse. He had fully retreated back into his shell, and no amount of coaxing worked. But Baekhyun had always been like this, preferring to clamp down on his emotions as much as he would have loved to scream out his thoughts; he had perfected the art ever since he found that he loved Chanyeol, but knew that the other wouldn’t have returned the feelings. So he kept his mouth shut, in order not to ruin their friendship. Once again, he was bottling everything up.  
  
Baekhyun didn’t even bother to socialize now, spending all of his time by the enchanted pool when he was off duty. He watched on helplessly as Chanyeol struggle to build his life back together, with his various physiotherapy sessions, as well with those with his occupational therapist. Baekhyun’s heart was stabbed each time he saw Chanyeol practically fought to stand, and when his head hurt too much from trying to remember his past. He could still remember his own name and his basic stats, his family members, but anything related to Baekhyun, he couldn’t. Which basically meant that he forgot almost the whole of his life, except for his time in college, when Baekhyun and Chanyeol had drifted apart.   
  
Cruelly enough, Chanyeol remembered Kris, and his affection for the other male.  
  
Not that Baekhyun had any right to Chanyeol’s heart now, he berated himself. If it weren’t for Baekhyun, Chanyeol would not have been in the situation he was in now. He would have been living his life comfortably, with no injuries like those he had now. Recently, Baekhyun had even found out that Chanyeol’s hand was wrecked forever, and there went Chanyeol’s dream of being a world-renowned guitarist. Baekhyun blamed all unto himself. He supposed he was to be relieved that at least, Chanyeol wasn’t alone. Despite his cold exterior, Kris, Peter Pan’s Wendy, had been there for Chanyeol ever since he found out of the accident.  
  
Baekhyun was just watching Kris help Chanyeol as the latter stumble bit by bit, and it was bittersweet to watch. Jongdae had appeared then, and gently nudged.   
  
_Yooo, Byunbaek._  
  
Baekhyun lets out a tired smile. _Yeah, Jongdae?_  
  
 _Fun fact, you can also view other Universes from this place._  
  
 _Other universes…?_  
  
Jongdae explained the concept of the multiverses to Baekhyun, who did not really know what exactly to feel. Jongdae thought him how to view the other Universes, and just like how it worked for the enchanted pool, Baekhyun had only needed to wish for what he wanted to view, and he would be granted those images. Baekhyun likened them to live streaming videos.   
  
What he found surprised him, when all the Baekhyuns and Chanyeols in other Universes always met each other, and always have their happy endings, or soon-to-be ones. It was a distraction for him, and he found himself mildly living vicariously through them. It still felt wrong though. After a long while of confusion, he deigned to ask Jongdae the strange phenomenon, and was astonished to find that soul mates do exist.  
  
While it did not really come as a shocker that Baekhyun and Chanyeol are meant to be soul mates – what with all of the things he has seen in other Universes – it was terribly bittersweet when he found out through the registrar, that he and Chanyeol are soul mates of the very top tier, meant to meet every lifetime each other is in, and would somehow magically end up together.  
  
But it was unfair, because of all the Universes there are, of which all of the Baekhyuns and Chanyeols have happy endings, save for one; TinkerBaek and PanChan found each other in the wrong Universe.  
  
The only Universe, according to the law of averages, where though they met, they did not belong to each other, but yet still impacting each other’s lives as hard as those in other Universes.  
  
The living Baekhyun did not know that, so he felt no unjust.  
  
But dead Baekhyun now knows, and even though many beings up here have told him, _“Baekhyun-ah, just take it easy, at least the rest of the Baekhyuns and Chanyeols have happy endings. It’s just that you are unlucky, but at least not all of you are.”,_ it is hardly any consolation. True, the other Baekhyuns and Chanyeols have happy endings, but they are not _him_ , are they? Baekhyun and Chanyeol are not _them_ and even if he was to be plopped into another Universe where him and the Universe’s respective Chanyeol ends up together, he would not have preferred it, because the Chanyeol wouldn’t be his PanChan, and Tinkerbell wants no one else except for his Peter Pan.  
  
It has been five years since his death, and Baekhyun has always been there, silently watching over Chanyeol, blessing him with his powers, and rejoicing as Chanyeol picked his life back onto track. He still could not remember Baekhyun, and the times they spent together, but at the very least, he was cared for. Chanyeol and Kris developed a loving relationship, and Baekhyun could only hope for the best for the happy couple.  
  
Even if Baekhyun’s entire being still burns with the unintended rejection and regret when he recalls Chanyeol’s happy expression when being proposed by Kris. He has no right, Baekhyun mournfully reminds himself. And unlike Baekhyun, Kris has all the right at all, when he was the one who picked up the smithereens of destruction Baekhyun left in his wake. Chanyeol deserves the happiness Kris could give him.  
  
**  
  
[U-0627, Present Time]  
  
Baekhyun reclines back into his chair, and sadly muses about his fate from now. He isn’t sure if he could still sit here calmly, and observe Chanyeol and Kris starting their newly wedded life – it has been hard enough, the past five years. Maybe it’s time that he lets go; Chanyeol is assured for life, and Baekhyun has no business with him anymore. The wryness makes its way up to his life, and Baekhyun thinks he probably looks like the most defeated person of the world.  
  
Just his luck to be born in the wrong Universe, and just what could he ever say to that.  
  
Maybe it’s just a sign for him to fully focus his energies in his obligations here in the heavens: train the lacking apprentices, cultivate the golden persicas, and also to mingle more with the beings here. He is pretty sure that if he had bothered to talk to Kyungsoo and Minseok hyung more, they would have been bosom buddies. Oh well, it’s not too late to start now. He’s not going anywhere anyway.  
  
Baekhyun is jolted out of his reverie when a shimmer of energy disturbs the tranquility of the air, and a fumbling pair of Jongin and Jongdae appear, with identical looks of horror on their faces. Baekhyun stares in bafflement when they begin to pull Baekhyun away from his chair.  
  
“Wha-“  
  
“Byun Baekhyun, you need to get your ass back in there – the persicas, t-they are d-dying. The Tree of Life too, quick!”  
  
Baekhyun’s breath comes up short; he gapes in disbelief, and thank goodness he’s sitting on his armchair because he is sure his legs would have given out, but how- why- he thought all was fixed last night- what happened?! The anxiety courses through his veins and there’s roaring in his ears, it’s not because of Baekhyun, is it?!  
  
But Baekhyun knows deep down that it must have been his absence that caused this, because the last time the persicas and Tree of Life showed signs of dying was close to a millennium ago. They have never been apart from light for more than ten hours at anytime, and Baekhyun had traipsed off for four fucking days, ninety-fucking-six hours. God, how fucking stupid was he?! He should have known things wouldn’t have settled down so nicely like that, not when the ecological balance up here is even more fragile than down there.  
  
“Q-quick, brin-g me there. Now!”  
  
Baekhyun could hear himself crying out shakily, and he stumbles out of the chair, but thankfully, Jongin and Jongdae catch him, and with a worrying look exchanged, they shimmer, and almost immediately, Baekhyun feels light-headed and almost weightless. A side effect from Jongin’s mode of transportation, and after so many years, Baekhyun is still not fully used to it.  
  
They land onto the ground at the east side of the Eternal Garden, and not a moment too late, because MInseok-hyung and the apprentices are yelling hysterically, while a frazzled Kyungsoo looks on nearby, with an almost wild look in his huge eyes, his whole demeanor suggesting that he is almost fit to burst into waterworks. Jongin immediately leaves Baekhyun’s side to cradle his partner’s face in his hands, murmuring, “It will be okay, hyung, really”, over and over again.  
  
Baekhyun tears into his hair, the anger, frustration and guilt amalgamating into this horrible, horrible mixture. Why is he always not there, firsthand when any crisis first breaks out in the Eternal Garden? Baekhyun cries out and the long unseen glow of his skin is flickering unsteadily. Jongdae’s hand moves immediately to smooth Baekhyun’s back, trying to calm him down.   
  
“Hush, Byunbaek, hush. We still need you here, please, _Baekhyun_.”  
  
Baekhyun takes a deep breath, but still, his voice breaks. “Wha-what happened? A-all was fine la-ast night when I left!”  
  
Kyungsoo speaks up then, his voice quiet and broken. “It was fine, but then, mid dawn… the persicas starting shriveling. The Tree of Life too, somehow, we don’t know why - we tried to salvage the situation, but it’s no use, and we couldn’t find you, a-and Jongin and Jongdae weren’t there to find you because they were too occupied in handling the new soul, and I don’t know- it happened and now the whole Garden is dying!” Kyungsoo lets out a strangled sob at the end and buries his face into Jongin’s chest. Kyungsoo’s stuttered breaths punctuate the grave air that has settled down on them; Jongin hushes him, his usually severe face cracking at the sight of his distressed partner. The worry on all their faces is all too apparent, but yet, when a panting Minseok hyung comes running over, the situation changes.  
  
“Kids!” He wheezes, “I think I know what’s causing the problem.”  
  
Four pairs of eyes turn to him in utmost attention, and Minseok takes a huge calming breath.  
  
“The earth is too cold.”  
  
Jongin’s and Jongdae’s brows furrow, but Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, being the caretakers of the golden persicas for years, immediately understand the statement, and its implication.  
  
The golden persicas are really not all that different its earthy counterparts; just like how peaches on earth needs sufficient nutrients, light and appropriately cool temperature to flourish, the golden persicas need them too, but the factors for growth being of a more divine nature. That’s where Kyungsoo’s ability to manipulate earth, Baekhyun’s gift of light control and Minseok hyung’s jurisdiction over frost comes into play. It has always worked beautifully, until Baekhyun left.  
  
Baekhyun’s light control comes with a bit of heat, and coupled with Minseok hyung’s frost, they have come up with a perfect balance of appropriate light and frost for growing the golden persicas. A slight upset of this delicate balance would not have caused much harm, but Baekhyun had been absent for so long, and without Baekhyun’s light, Minseok hyung has had a hard time regulating the temperature. There hadn’t been time to locate Baekhyun’s predecessor, Boa, at such a short notice, and so the golden persicas had gone without one of its elemental factors to grow. Four days may be considered short, but to the golden persicas, it is a lifetime. The frost had ultimately reached down into the roots, even of that of the Tree of Life causing them to freeze, and wilt.  
  
Baekhyun reels from the realization that everything is basically _his_ fault, and all because he is too hung up over someone who couldn’t even remember him. He can feel a physical ache in his chest from the guilt and anger, and just the unjust of the whole situation, but he locks it away, because this is not the time for self-pity. He has to at least try right the mess, even if it may be too late. Call it denial, but there’s still a glimmer of foolish hope in him.  
  
‘Fine, so I will go around the Garden to do the job! Like now!”  
  
Jongdae and Jongdae seem to have realized something, and move to protest, but Baekhyun stops them with a glare. A glare saying, _No, at the very least, let me do this._ It holds desperate anger, guilt, and above all, despondency. And so they stop, watching Baekhyun silently. The identical looks of empathy are hard to ignore and beside them, Kyungsoo merely looks at Baekhyun with pity, while Minseok hyung is bouncing on his feet, anxious. The varying looks are hard to ignore, but Baekhyun pushes it down.   
  
But then, with a shimmer of air, Jongin twirls around and vanishes. All but Jongdae stare, flummoxed at the sudden exit. Kyungsoo starts, wanting to call out for Jongin, but Jongdae is immediately by his side, calming him down. Baekhyun decides to ignore it; he has more pressing things than to worry about Jongin right now. He breathes, and readies himself.  
  
Light shoots from Baekhyun’s outstretched palm, to the nearby golden persicas, which are all but golden. The stream of light is steady, the intensity strong, and heat is palpable. Baekhyun stops after a few seconds, and his hopes soar when the golden persicas regain some of its former lustre, but yet, the lustre almost fades immediately, and Baekhhyun, with some kind of wrecked determination, attempts to try again, but Minseok hyung stops him now, reading his mind.  
  
“Baekhyun, your training your light on them longer will _not_ help. The heat can reach deeper, yes, but too much light on the persicas, and you know what will happen. It’s one of the fundamentals when you first received your training, haven’t you remembered?”  
  
Baekhyun falters, mind flashing back to when Kyungsoo and Minseok hyung had first warned him when he took over the Light Mentor job. _Too much light, Baekhyun, and you will have irreparable damaged goods on your hands._  
  
“But what, are we just gonna stand here and watch them die?! We have to try, right?!”  
  
But Kyungsoo speaks up now, “At least, with the freezing of roots, the damage is slow… Trying to shed too much light on them now will just accelerate the process. We know you are feeling guilty, and the frustration is tremendous, but so are we, don’t you see? So Baek-“  
  
“Lucky for us, there is a solution.”  
  
Jongdae cuts in abruptly, and the heated argument between the caretakers cases; attention immediately switches to Jongdae. Oddly enough, his original panicked expression has dissipated, and replaced with it is an even stranger expression: one of barely suppressed anxiety.   
  
Moreover, with a flourish, Jongin has reappeared. Jongdae exchanges a knowing look with Jongin; the caretakers are confused, but before they could even ask, Jongdae clears his throat.  
  
“As you know,” He looks towards Kyungsoo and Baekhyun, “Jongin and I have been rather, uhm, occupied these days, and it’s because we have to help this newly departed soul to settle down. It took longer than expected because this soul is so powerful. In fact, he is as powerful as when Baekhyun first arrived.” Jongdae’s eyes meet with Baekhyun’s – and was it guilt? – but Jongdae glances away too quickly for Baekhyun to decipher, “and without proper control, his power can cause huge harm. In fact, he’s so powerful that he caused so much damage that even The Lady came down personally and tame him, and do you know when he lost control in the apothecary, the entire 1000 feet space just _burnt_ down to ground in a few seconds?! So anyway-“  
  
“Wow Jongdae, you’re nervous, but shut up for a second. So you’re saying he can help us? How?”  
  
Jongdae glances at Jongin – weirdly enough, the usually serious prodigy looks nervous and shifts uneasily – and coughs again, “Uhm, yeah. His power is complimentary to Baekhyun hyung's.” Jongin winces at the statement, but he continues.  
  
“He controls fire. He gives off uh, light too. But more of fire.”  
  
The tension in the caretakers drains a little, and Kyungsoo even mustered enough energy to whack Jongin on the arm, “Why did you not tell me?” Jongin merely smiles weakly; still flashing nervous looks at Baekhyun.  
  
Minseok looks on quizzically, and questions, “Great. So where is he now? Can he help now? Can we meet him?” But when neither Jongin nor Jongdae answers, Baekhyun prompts them impatiently.   
  
“TheLadyisontheway-“  
  
“Iwenttocallthem-“  
  
Both of them speak quickly, at the same time, and Baekhyun says, “ _Them?_ ” but then Jongin freezes. Kyungsoo catches on, and immediately bows, at something behind Baekhyun. Baekhyun, Minseok and Jongdae whirl around, and there she is, The Lady, looking as ethereal and regal as always. Her expression is even more solemn than usual, and with her is her normal entourage of beings. The Lady stares austerely at Baekhyun; the admonishment in her eyes as clear as day.  
  
But what has got Baekhyun deathly pale, his heartbeat thundering and every fibre of his being shaking from shock, is the sight of a tall young man with handsome chiseled features, standing on the right hand side of The Lady. Baekhyun closes his eyes in disbelief and distraught, as a barrage of memories comes crashing down on him. His breaths are getting shallower, and his mind struggles to grasp the implication of his appearance.   
  
_Why is he here?! Too soon, way too soon! No, no, no!_  
  
Moisture gathers and threatens to spill; but yet despite Baekhyun blurred vision, there is no doubt of the young man’s identity.  
  
“Caretakers, this is the person who would help revive the Eternal Garden.”  
  
The man looks up, and those orbs land right on Baekhyun. “Hello. I’m Chanyeol.” he says.  
  
 _His Peter Pan._  
  
**  
  
[U-0627, Summer 2009]  
  
 _Chanyeol ah, what if we ever drift apart in the future?_  
  
 _Jesus Christ, Baekhyun, I thought you knew me better than that. Would I ever abandon you?!_  
  
 _Calm your tits. I’m just saying. It may not even be our fault. Just time, distance, everything. It’s not impossible, you know._  
  
 _Well, then you better start thinking it’s impossible. But even if so, I would still come looking for you._  
  
 _Ha ha ha. What a romantic, huh. But I always did know you could not live without me._  
  
 _More like the opposite. And what, have you ever heard of a Peter Pan without his Tinkerbell? Wendys can come and go, but there is only one Peter Pan for Tinkerbell._  
  
 _Whatever, you better keep your promise then, Peter Pan._  
  
 _Sure do,_ partner _._  
  
**  
  
Baekhyun has no clear idea of what happened next. But when he wakes up, it seems to be in the identical room he had awakened in when he first arrived here, all those years ago. It’s still too bare, and Baekhyun wriggles his body to get up, grunting at the lethargy he feels right down to his bones. Apparently Yixing hasn’t worked his magic on him yet, but he can deal.   
  
But then, strong hands latch onto Baekhyun’s arm, and surprised, Baekhyun screams, his fuzzy mind immediately clearing.   
  
Jongin and Jongdae come bursting into the room, faces worried, but when they see Baekhyun’s tense but undoubtedly fine state, they relax. Jongdae even cracks out a smile.   
  
“You know, you are not supposed to scream bloody murder when you meet your soul mate for the first time in five years. Y’know, like, catch up a little? So uh, yeah, we are just gonna excuse ourselves.”  
  
Between recovering from the shock of being grabbed and his friends’ sudden entrance, Baekhyun’s head immediately whips to the source: painfully familiar calloused hands, extended by same face he has been pining for years, way before he even realized it.   
  
Chanyeol.  
  
He must have breathed that aloud, because the flash of relief in Chanyeol’s eyes is apparent. That surprises Baekhyun, who searches into those orbs, serene and sparkling. There isn’t much change to Chanyeol when Baekhyun last saw him, through the visions in the enchanted pool. But yet, something is off.  
  
Beside the telltale glow that Chanyeol’s skin is radiating, there is something else… Chanyeol is holding his arm, his thumb rubbing circles on the inside of his wrist, calming Baekhyun just like how he used to-  
  
Baekhyun jerks back instantly; he feels his mouth drop agape, eyes almost popping out of his sockets. But Chanyeol just smiles tenderly, softness in his eyes.  
  
“I remember everything, Baekhyun. Didn’t I say I would come looking for you?”  
  
Baekhyun bites his lip, but Chanyeol still knows, because he is Chanyeol, Baekhyun’s best friend since birth, and he crashes Baekhyun into his chest, murmuring, _it’s okay, it’s okay to cry, Baekhyun,_ over and over again, and Baekhyun finally lets forth the sobs he has been holding back.   
  
Chanyeol strokes his hair comfortingly, while Baekhyun claws at his chest, because, finally, _Chanyeol is real_ , after all these years. Chanyeol pulls back slightly, and tilts Baekhyun’s chin up. Baekhyun can see that Chanyeol’s own eyes are bloodshot, his face pallid but still, he’s beautiful like this. He places a chaste kiss on Baekhyun’s lips, nipping at his lips slightly.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
 _I love you._  
  
The words spoken and the thought eased into his mind happen at the same time, and Baekhyun can feel the sincerity, and even more so when Chanyeol replays their childhood memories as how Chanyeol remembered it, in Baekhyun’s mind, and then, the shorter male fully breaks down. Chanyeol’s breath is shuddering too, and he moves to embrace him even tighter.  
  
Baekhyun cries for the love he still strongly harbours for the boy, for the reciprocated love that he probably doesn’t deserve from the one whose life he had wrecked, for the dejection he had felt when Chanyeol didn’t remember him, for the crashing relief when he does now, for the almost painful hope he feels, because now, Chanyeol is finally by his side.  
  
They stay in that position for a long time.  
  
**  
  
The silence between them is comforting, Baekhyun thinks, as their fingers interlace with each other, arms pressing into each other’s sides. They are doing their usual rounds in the Eternal Garden. While Baekhyun was out of it, Chanyeol had stepped in and warmed the entire Eternal Garden, thawing the roots, and basically being the proverbial hero who saves everyone’s butts at the end of the day. He is now heralded as some kind of legendary savior. Well, not that he isn’t, but now that Chanyeol is finally here, Baekhyun wants all of Chanyeol’s attention, and he isn’t too fond of everyone wanting a piece of his uh, boyfriend.   
  
“Not boyfriend. Soul mate~”  
  
Baekhyun gasps at the teasing remark, and slaps Chanyeol on the arm. “Hey, no peeking into my thoughts!”  
  
“Not my fault that everything of us is so interlinked. That’s why we are top-tiered soul mates! Soul mates, soul mates, soul mates~”  
  
Baekhyun groans and brings his free hand to cover his face. “God, who even told you that?!”  
  
“Jongdae! He may or also may not told me about how you have lived the past five years. Like a stalker.”  
  
“God, speaking of that guy, I’m gonna to have his hide, I swear. Jongin too, not even telling me that’s you’re up here, no wonder I haven’t spotted you in the pool-“  
  
Baekhyun shuts his mouth, but Chanyeol knows, of course, and stops in his tracks. He turns to face Baekhyun, who is slightly jittery. They have not talked about what happened for Chanyeol to be up here in the heavens. Baekhyun’s eyes shift away from Chanyeol, but Chanyeol just aligns himself at Baekhyun’s line of vision.  
  
A quiet voice, “We were in Apujeong, shopping for home decorations. I had wandered off on my own, and was crossing the road when it happened… A car came.”  
  
Baekhyun stays silent, but the question is clear. _How?_  
  
“It was… it was the same place when our mothers used to bring us to. The playground, remember? Where we role-played Peter Pan. When I saw it across the road, I don’t even know why, but I just felt the pressing need to visit it. I wasn’t watching for the traffic when I crossed the road.”  
  
Baekhyun chuckls dryly. “Wow, Chanyeol. I died in your place when a car rammed me down, and you managed to get yourself in the same situation five years later.”  
  
“Except this time you weren’t there to push me away. So here I am.”  
  
“You had Kris.”  
  
Chanyeol peers into Baekhyun’s eyes, and sees the uncertainty there. He feels it, and he lets out a breath.   
  
“You know, I would be lying if I said I did not love him. I still do, in fact, but when I regained my memories, I realize that it isn’t the same way I feel for you, you know? He helped me through a lot, and when I agreed to marry him, it was more out of gratitude than true love, like this,” he gestures Baekhyun and himself, “and in my mind, there was just a slight worry, because I thought that one day even so, someday in the future, I would grow to love him the same way he does for me. After all, it’s not like I disliked him. He was still someone I could rely upon, and I am grateful for that.  
  
“But when I regained my memories, I realized why I couldn’t. Even if we didn’t have all of that soul mate stuff, I still could not have felt the same way for anyone other than you, Baekhyun. When I first distanced myself from you, back then in college, it was because I was getting complacent, and I thought that no matter what, you would be there for me. I grew greedy, and wanted excitement, spontaneity, not realizing that you had always done so for me. I wanted to experiment, and I had always loved you the same, but I just didn’t realize it yet. And when I met Kris for the first time, he was different, and I was intrigued. But did I tell you Baek, he’s not you, and will never be, and things never really felt right. It didn’t before I lost my memory, and even after I did, it’s still different. Do you believe me?  
  
“Kris will find his match, I believe. Just like how I have finally found mine. Tinkerbell and Peter Pan shall never be apart, ever again.”  
  
Baekhyun moves to snuggle into Chanyeol’s chest, his own chest thudding heavily, seemingly to burst from all that he is feeling. After a while, he looks up, and finally, he sees Chanyeol’s eyes sparkling, just like how Baekhyun had always wished it to be. _For me._  
  
He tip toes to reach Chanyeol’s lips, and angles his head to slot them better. Chanyeo’s lips are luscious, and he tastes of the freshness of mint, the tart of sweet pear, and above all, home. Baekhyun thinks it’s the best taste in the world, Chanyeol hears the thought. Baekhyun feels his smile as the taller male deepens the kiss; hands originally resting on Baekhyun’s arms begin to roam across Baekhyun’s back. Baekhyun just cups his hands on Chanyeol’s cheeks and they kiss languidly; no fight for dominance, just the sheer happiness from being together, finally.   
  
“So much for working. You two lovebirds should take it elsewhere.”  
  
Baekhyun breaks away from the passionate kiss alarmingly, looking at the source of voice: Kyungsoo. Chanyeol smiles easily, hands now resting on Baekhyun’s waist to prevent the latter from breaking away from him. Baekhyun blushes at their position, but Kyungsoo ignores it with a wry smile.  
  
“The Lady has decided on the punishment for you, Baekhyun, “ Baekhyun glances down guiltily, but Chanyeol just tightens his grip, and Baekhyun smiles a secret, grateful smile. “But in short, you will now undertake the sole responsibility of training Chanyeol. He would be helping us with the Garden from now on.”  
  
Baekhyun’s jaw drops in surprise; surely he hasn’t misheard? Training Chanyeol?! That’s the ultimate dream!  
  
“Yeah, yeah, you haven’t heard wrongly. It may not be a blessing in disguise though. Chanyeol’s power is a tough nut to crack. Why do you think Jongin, Jongdae and even The Lady took so long to help him control his power. Still a infant,” Kyungsoo glances at Chanyeol’s stature, “In terms of power, of course.”  
  
Chanyeol embarrassedly pouts, but Kyungsoo says, “And if you guys ever decide to be adventurous in your bedroom activities, just take it to the clearing at the western side. No one goes there anyway. Baekhyun knows it well, eh?” Kyungsoo winks.  
  
Baekhyun lets out a mock angry whine, but the twin blushes on the Baekhyun’s and Chanyeol’s faces make Kyungsoo gleeful, and he excuses himself happily.  
  
Baekhyun gawps at the retreating figure, and a smile gradually makes its way onto his face. Ah, really, hopes of having chemistry with Kyungsoo in this Universe are not lost, after all. But a tug on his arm, and Baekhyun turns to see a mildly irritated Chanyeol, gnawing at his lip.   
  
“What does Kyungsoo mean when he said you would be familiar with the place? You had romps with other people there?!”  
  
Baekhyun pinches Chanyeol‘s ears and coos, “Ah, our little Chanyeollie jealous? Peter Pan isn’t like this!” Baekhyun giggles at Chanyeol’s affronted expression, “Nah, not like that, it’s just that after watching you at the pool, I would travel back to that spot. It’s secluded, so I wouldn’t have gotten caught.”  
  
Chanyeol’s lips curls, and he pinches Baekhyun’s cheeks in retaliation, and finally landing a open-mouthed kiss right on Baekhyun’s thin lips. Baekhyun smiles fondly, as Chanyeol murmurs a thank you.  
  
And with Chanyeol’s forehead leaning against his, his eyes full of love and tenderness, and their hands resting on each other’s waists, Baekhyun thinks, perchance, the law of averages doesn’t apply, and just like all the other Baekhyuns and Chanyeols, TinkerBaek and PanChan have found each other in the right Universe after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> written a little over three years ago. 
> 
> times have changed, and i haven't thought of those i loved, and left, for quite some time now. you won't see this, probably never. but if ever, i just want you to know i'm sorry.
> 
> maybe in another universe, i really do deserve you.


End file.
